edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Edens Zero are written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. The first chapter was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on June 27, 2018. The individual chapters are being collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first one being released on September 14, 2018. As of February 2019, 3 volumes have been released in Japan.Kodansha Official Edens Zero Manga Page (Japanese) Volume 1 has an alternative special edition bundled with a special booklet "Book of the Beginning" containing the Survival omake, initial sketches of the series, as well as 5 postcards drawn personally by Hiro Mashima.ＥＤＥＮＳ　ＺＥＲＯ（１）特装版　(Limited Edition)　真島ヒロ at Kodansha Volume List |ch3 = 007. 鉄の涙 |ch4 = 008. 激突！！　シビルファミリー |ch5 = 009. ＶＳ．フットブラザーズ |ch6 = 010. 友達だろ |ch7 = 011. マキナ・メイカー |ch8 = 012. スカルフェアリー号 |ch9 = 013. シキＶＳエルシー |ch10 = 014. もう一度生まれる |eng1 = 005. A Man Named Weisz |eng2 = 006. Thief |eng3 = 007. Iron Tears |eng4 = 008. Clash!! The Sibir Family |eng5 = 009. vs. The Foote Brothers |eng6 = 010. We're Friends, Aren't We? |eng7 = 011. Machina Maker |eng8 = 012. The Skull Fairy |eng9 = 013. Shiki vs. Elsie |eng10 = 014. Born Again |characters = Rebecca Bluegarden *Happy *Shiki Granbell *Weisz Steiner (X442) *E.M. Pino *Elsie Crimson *Sibir }} |ch5 = 037. 大怪獣シキ |ch6 = 038. ２２発 |ch7 = 039. 天才ハッカー・スパイダー |ch8 = 040. Ｃ７号作戦 |ch9 = 041. 花火 |eng1 = 033. The Girl on the Hill |eng2 = 034. Survive the Night |eng3 = 035. The Girl and the Monster |eng4 = 036. The G.I.A. |eng5 = 037. Great Kaiju Shiki |eng6 = 038. 22 Hits |eng7 = 039. Spider the Genius Hacker |eng8 = 040. Operation C7 |eng9 = 041. Fireworks |characters = Shiki Granbell *Rebecca Bluegarden *Happy *Weisz Steiner (X442) *E.M. Pino *Hermit *Amira *Jamilov }} |ch2 = 052. 紅の籠手 |ch3 = 053. ポヨポヨ　ルビーちゃん |ch4 = 054. 真実はキューブの中に |ch5 = 055. ブラックロック |ch6 = 056. リセット |ch7 = 057. 機械の母 |ch8 = 058. 沈黙の再会 |ch9 = 059. きっと前へ進める |eng1 = 051. Stones |eng2 = 052. Kurenai's Gauntlet |eng3 = 053. Wibble Wobble Ruby Bobble |eng4 = 054. The Truth Is in the Cube |eng5 = 055. Black Rock |eng6 = 056. Reset |eng7 = 057. My Mother's a Machine |eng8 = 058. A Silent Reunion |eng9 = 059. I Know You Can Move On |characters = Shiki Granbell *Rebecca Bluegarden *E.M. Pino }} |ch6 = 065. 剣士は動けない |ch7 = 066. 重力がおまえを潰す |ch8 = 067. 愛する者 |ch9 = 068. ヴァルキリー |eng1 = 060. Until the Day It Changes to Strength |eng2 = 061. Enter Arsenal |eng3 = 062. The Legend of Me |eng4 = 063. Taking Up the Torch |eng5 = 064. Leaper |eng6 = 065. The Swordswoman Incapacitated |eng7 = 066. Gravity's Gonna Crush You |eng8 = 067. Someone to Love |eng9 = 068. Valkyrie |characters = Weisz Steiner (X442) *Shiki Granbell *Rebecca Bluegarden *Homura Kōgetsu *Kurenai Kōgetsu *Zaiten Three }} Chapters Not Yet in Tankobon Format *Chapter 69: Rebecca's Nightmare *Chapter 70: Belial Gore *Chapter 71: The Steel Sorceress *Chapter 72: The Element 4 *Chapter 73: Don't Shed a Tear *Chapter 74: Weisz vs. Laguna *Chapter 75: A Wind Blows Through the Sakura Cosmos *Chapter 76: Rebecca vs. Sylph *Chapter 77: The Winds That Bind *Chapter 78: No.29 *Chapter 79: That Which Obstructs and That Which Steals *Chapter 80: 60-Day Commemorative Coin *Chapter 81: Intercession *Chapter 82: Scolding *Chapter 83: ???? *Chapter 84: ???? *Chapter 85: ???? *Chapter 86: ???? Omake Chapter List *Chapter 4.5: Survival References fr:Liste des Tomes et Chapitres es:Volúmenes y Capítulos pl:Tomy i Rozdziały Category:Manga Category:Miscellaneous